falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Братство Стали
Это статья об организации в мире Fallout. О компьютерных играх см. Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel и Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. Старейшина Бриксли Старейшина Лайонс Старейшина Макнамара Старейшина Мэксон Элизабет Таггерди |центр = Калифорния Столичная Пустошь Пустошь Мохаве Средний запад Содружество Монтана |локация = Лост-Хиллз Отделение Братства Бункер Мэксона Цитадель Хидден-Вэли Придвен Бункер в Монтане Форт Дефайанс |принадлежит = |подразделения = Калифорнийское Столичное Мохавское Среднезападное Аппалачийское Техасское |связана = Армия США Изгои Братства |члены = Генерал Мэксон Ромбус Кэббот Сара Лайонс Высший паладин Кросс Вероника Элайджа Паладин Данс и другие |сфера = |Резидент В Братстве состоят: Воин Послушник |дополнительно = В Братство могут вступить: Выходец из Убежища Одинокий Путник Курьер Выживший Резидент В Братстве состоят: Воин Послушник }} noicon|center noicon|center Братство Стали ( ) — военизированная технократическая организация, ставящая своей главной задачей поиск и сохранение технологий. Хотя Братство Стали не враждебно к обитателям пустошей, оно очень замкнуто и неохотно принимает посторонних в свои ряды. Легко узнаваемы по тяжелой довоенной силовой броне с характерной эмблемой, которую носят рыцари и паладины. Единственная организация, которая появляется во всей серии Fallout. Общая информация Благодаря своей мощи, организация играет важную роль в мире Fallout. Однако из-за своей крайней осторожности и избирательности в контактах с окружающими и исследовании послевоенного мира Братство растёт очень медленными темпами. В Северной Калифорнии, где происходит действие второй части игры, Братство практически не представлено — было построено всего несколько отделений, чтобы наблюдать за деятельностью Анклава. Братство владеет целым арсеналом довоенных и послевоенных технологий: у них есть лазерное оружие, силовая броня, хирургические усовершенствования, боевые имплантаты — всё это делает Братство мощнейшей военной организацией в послевоенной Калифорнии до появления Анклава. Однако после уничтожения последнего Избранным Братство снова остаётся сильнейшей организацией на территории данной пустоши. Типичная политика Братства — полное изничтожение всего, что, на их взгляд, вредит человечеству, строгий запрет на распространение технологий и максимальная отстраненность. Известно также, что членство в Братстве преимущественно наследственное, хотя в полуканонической Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel ряды отколовшегося подразделения Братства пополняются за счёт добровольцев из соседних племен, гулей и даже супермутантов, в особо редких случаях потенциального кандидата могут пригласить в Братство за проявленные в бою таланты. Дипломатии Братство предпочитает грубую военную силу, несмотря на высокие идеалы, их методы оставляют желать лучшего. Подобно Анклаву, Братство Стали также характеризуется неприязнью к мутантам (впрочем, в отличие от Анклава, понятие «мутант» не распространяется на обычных жителей пустоши), что можно объяснить событиями первой части игры — бункер Братства находился как раз по пути из Собора на военную базу Марипоза, поэтому братьям наверняка пришлось часто сражаться с членами армии Создателя. Контролируемые позиции Fallout Главной и единственной базой в игре является бункер Лост-Хиллз. Также в его окрестностях можно встретить патрули. Fallout 2 Имеют только три небольших отделения в Дыре, НКР и Сан-Франциско (главное). Эти отделения представляют собой маленькие пустые «офисы», и только в Сан-Франциско под офисом имеется небольшой бункер с Медицинским компьютером, столовой, складом и казармами. Fallout 3 Без дополнений * Главная база — Цитадель, является укреплёнными руинами Пентагона. * Очень важным Аванпостом является здание «Новостей Галактики» (Причиной основания этого лагеря, скорей всего, является радиотехническое оборудование). * Небольшой гарнизон (4-6 человек) имеется у монумента Вашингтона (Причина — охрана ретранслятора «Новостей Галактики»). * Примерно столько же солдат и один писец находятся в Арлингтонской библиотеке (Причина — сбор книг орденом Пера). * Контролируют небольшой участок туннеля Тафта, располагающийся у выхода к Цитадели. * Также небольшой отряд удерживал часть окопов и небольшой бункер на площади перед Техническим и Историческим музеями и монументом Вашингтона, но к моменту прихода туда Одинокого Путника уже был уничтожен супермутантами (среди трупов есть только послушники, так что, скорей всего, остальные просто отступили к другим лагерям). Broken Steel * Главным приобретением для Братства стал мемориал Джефферсона и работающая там установка очистки воды. * Занимают автомобильный туннель Роклэнд, но после провала операции по зачистке станции-ретранслятора и потери Либерти Прайма покидают этот лагерь. * Могут занять форт Баннистер. * После победы над Анклавом занимают базу ВВС Адамс. Fallout: New Vegas * Главной базой на пустоши Мохаве является бункер Хидден-Вэли. * Один паладин время от времени посещает тайную квартиру Братства Стали, которая также является бункером. * Имеется заброшенный бункер Братства, но, как можно догадаться по названию, там никого нет и попасть туда можно только после установки дополнения Dead Money. Fallout 4 * Изначальным форпостом Братства на территории Содружества является Кембриджский полицейский участок, занятый разведгруппой паладина Данса. * Впоследствии в Содружество прибывают основные силы Братства на дирижабле «Придвен», который выполняет функции мобильного штаба. Основной базой Братства в этой местности становится расположенный недалёко от места базирования «Придвена» аэропорт. * Немного восточнее Светящегося моря расположена Контрольная точка «Эхо», форпост, оборудованный Братством скорее всего для контроля окрестностей этого опасного места. * На севере расположен также разведбункер Тэта с единственным обитателем — паладином Брэндисом. * По всей территории Содружества размещены бывшие армейские блокпосты, которые занимают солдаты Братства Стали после прибытия Придвена. Fallout 76 История Происхождение История Братства Стали восходит к предвоенному инциденту на военной базе «Марипоза». С 3 января 2076 года там была развёрнута правительственная программа разработки ВРЭ, включавшая на заключительном этапе и жестокие эксперименты на живых людях — военнопленных из числа китайцев и канадцев. На базе находились как учёные из компании «Вест-Тек», так и не подозревающая о тёмной стороне проекта охрана из военнослужащих армии США. В конце концов, когда правда выплеснулась наружу, командир базы полковник Роберт Спайндел застрелился, а принявший полномочия старшего офицера капитан Роджер Мэксон поочередно расстрелял всех учёных-палачей и объявил о неподчинении федеральному правительству. Однако буквально через несколько дней — 23 октября 2077 года — началась Великая война, и правительству стало не до мятежа. Спустя четыре дня, 27 октября, Мэксон решил оставить базу Марипоза, переведя своих подчинённых и их семьи в стратегический бункер Лост-Хиллз; гражданскому персоналу было приказано оставаться на базе. Солдаты в силовой броне и их родные отправились в опасную радиоактивную пустыню. Во время путешествия погибает жена Мэксона. В итоге, не без потерь добравшись до бункера, они основывают поселение в нём. Отныне эта группа людей именовала себя «Братством Стали». Ранний период Период с 2078 года до середины XXII века небогат на события. В это время формируется структура и иерархия Братства, в некоторых частях подобные структуре и иерархии средневековых рыцарских орденов. Известны лишь несколько фактов: в 2134 году небольшая, но получившая власть, фракция во главе с сержантом Деннисом Алленом отправилась на одну из научных баз «Вест-Тек», известную под названием «Свечение», и прибыла туда через 20 дней. Однако отряд был уничтожен защитной системой базы. Аллен, успев сделать запись на голодиске о произошедшем, умирает из-за большой дозы радиации, полученной вследствие разгерметизации брони. В 2135 году от рака умирает Роджер Мэксон — пост старейшины занимает его сын. Джон Мэксон, его внук, становится паладином Братства, показывая выдающиеся способности к боевым действиям. В 2155 году во время похода на рейдеров отец Джона умирает от стрелы с ядом, пущенной Гадюками в Мэксона, когда тот снял шлем. Джон становится старейшиной, а главой паладинов становится Ромбус, безжалостно уничтоживший всех Гадюк, атаковавших ранее Братство Стали. Fallout В октябре 2161 года патруль Братства впервые находит труп супермутанта и переправляет его на базу для изучения. Летом 2185 года, паладин Джейкоб встречается с супермутантом Маркусом, и после длительного единоборства они начинают странствовать вместе. В 2186 году, через несколько месяцев после основания Брокен Хиллс, Джейкоб прощается с Маркусом и уходит в неизвестном направлении. Fallout 2 События Fallout 2 происходят на севере от бункера Лост Хиллс, и в этом районе у Братства есть лишь небольшие отделения в Дыре, Сан-Франциско и НКР. Избранный получает от них задание на похищение чертежей винтокрыла с базы Наварро. Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel В десятилетия, последовавшие за победой над Создателем, в рядах Братства Стали возникли разногласия. Некоторые считали, что Братству необходим приток «свежей крови», и проводимая руководством политика изоляционизма в перспективе ослабит и погубит его. Однако Старейшины не желали разглашать чужакам тщательно оберегаемые технологические тайны Братства. В конечном счёте энергия радикалов нашла выход: Братство подготовило экспедицию на восток, включив в её состав всех инакомыслящих и приказав им выследить и уничтожить отступившие за Великую Пустыню остатки армии Создателя. Экспедиция отправилась в путь по воздуху — на нескольких дирижаблях. Дирижабли попали в бурю, один из них потерпел крушение на Среднем Западе, в районе бывшего Чикаго. Выжившие в катастрофе основали Среднезападное Братство Стали. Ещё один дирижабль разбился в районе Оцеолы, выживших взяли в плен супермутанты и почти всех казнили. Судьба остальных дирижаблей неизвестна. В соответствии с идеалами его основателей, Среднезападное Братство было более открыто для обитателей пустошей, и больше ориентировано на экспансию. Со временем оно создало на руинах Среднего Запада военизированное государство, обложив многочисленные деревни поборами и согнав пленных рейдеров в трудовые лагеря. В 2197 году Братство начало крупный крестовый поход на юго-запад от поселения к поселению, по пути разбив сопротивление рейдерских группировок около Чикаго, уничтожив бурно разрастающуюся империю людоедов-зверомагов, разгромив собравшуюся под знаменами ренегата Гамморина армию супермутантов и заключив союз с другой технократической сектой — риверами. Наконец, оно столкнулось с угрожавшей всему живому армией роботов, управляемой зловещим Калькулятором. Победив его, Братство получило доступ к Убежищу 0 — настоящей сокровищнице древних технологий. Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel В начале XXIII века Братство Стали предприняло экспедицию в Техас, которую возглавил паладин Ромбус. Обнаруженный ими довоенный подземный бункер был превращён в опорный пункт Братства в регионе. Осенью 2208 года прибывшие в Карбон паладины Братства узнали об армии cупермутантов под командованием Аттиса, приняли решение продолжить движение на юг и практически все погибли в бою в городе Лос. Тем не менее, новобранцу Братства удалось уничтожить основную часть армии Аттиса, активировав систему самоуничтожения Секретного Убежища Van Buren В 2242 году между Братством Стали и НКР началась война и, несмотря на значительное технологическое превосходство, первые стали её проигрывать. Чтобы изменить ситуацию, Братство решило использовать специальные приборы под названием стелс-бой, которые делали пользователя невидимым. Однако, вскоре пришлось от них отказаться — стелс-бой воздействовал на психику людей, вызывая галлюцинации и шизофрению. Не желая подчиняться приказу, бывшие военные из команды «Стелс-бой» похищают несколько приборов и создают новое общество под названием «Circle Of Steel» — «Круг Стали». Fallout 3 [[Файл:Fallout 3 PA.jpg|thumb|Воин Братства Стали во вступительном ролике Fallout 3.]] С целью получения технологий и знаний с Восточного побережья Братство в 2254 году направило экспедицию в Вашингтон. Главой экспедиции был назначен Оуэн Лайонс, а его правой рукой стал Генри Каден. В 2255 году на пути своего следования экспедиция обнаружила полуразрушенный город Питтсбург, который был на тот момент настоящим адом мутации, кишащим умственно и физически деградировавшими людьми. Большая часть обитателей города была заражена ИТВ, процент немутировавших людей был минимален. Братство Стали решило зачистить этот регион, так как мирный захват местных технологий в столь опасном окружении не представлялся возможным. Произошедшая резня получила название «Бич Божий», а Братство получило минимальный урон — в числе погибших значился Ишмаэль Ашур, которого завалило камнями при взрыве. Во время зачистки города Братство старалось найти полезные технологии и забрать с собой всё, что могло унести, а оставшихся в живых немутировавших детей было решено принять в качестве послушников в Братство. В том же году, прибыв в Вашингтон, экспедиция обнаружила заброшенные руины Пентагона, однако подземная часть здания, к счастью, хорошо сохранилась: в частности, было обнаружено довоенное супер-оружие — Либерти Прайм. Было решено основать здесь новую базу — «Цитадель». Но новое отделение Братства ждал неприятный сюрприз — здесь солдаты опять столкнулось с супермутантами. Это были не порождения Создателя, и не остатки группы, которые бежали на восток, и в конечном счёте уничтожены Братством Стали в районе Чикаго. Это был новый вид супермутантов местного происхождения, которые были крайне агрессивны и явно отличались от своих собратьев из Калифорнии. Лайонсу было приказано обнаружить источник этого нового нашествия супермутантов и стереть его с лица земли. Однако, Лайонс, увидев в каком плачевном состоянии находится местное население, постепенно начал менять задачи. Он начал всё больше времени и ресурсов, как человеческих, так и технических, выделять на защиту жителей пустоши от супермутантов. Старейшина заинтересовался проектом «Чистота», и при помощи Братства в мемориале Джефферсона был выстроен колоссальный очиститель. Но добиться по-настоящему удовлетворительной очистки воды не удалось: в 2258 году из проекта выбыло двое важных учёных, без которых проект стал давать сбои. Братство Стали потеряло интерес к проекту, перестав защищать мемориал. Учёные были вынуждены свернуть работы, а мемориал впоследствии оказался занят супермутантами. Поиски «гнезда» супермутантов также не увенчались успехом. Узнав, что Лайонс отступил от осторожной и избирательной политики Братства, старейшины Лост-Хиллз прекратили поддержку Восточного Братства. Чтобы новое отделение стало самодостаточным, Лайонс был вынужден набирать рекрутов среди местного населения; результаты были удручающими — большая часть новобранцев оказались неподготовленными и/или слишком пылкими, что привело к высокой статистике смертности. В то же время дочь Оуэна, Сара Лайонс, начала командовать элитным отрядом Братства «Львиный Прайд»; она единственная получила звание «Страж» (одно из самых почётных званий в Братстве). В 2272 году местный энтузиаст Тридогнайт вышел в радиоэфир с передачей «Новости Галактики». Тридогнайт вырос в семье артистов бродячего театра, слушая рок-музыку, веря в свободу слова, общественные законы и ненавидя правительство, которое он никогда не знал (но которое вызвало ядерный холокост). Своим долгом он посчитал противостояние пропаганде, хлынувшей из Анклава с их станции, а также поощрение слушателей «сражаться на стороне добра». В качестве примера такой борьбы он приводил Братство Стали, поскольку они продолжали сражаться за людей на просторах пустошей. Найдя в себе сходство во взглядах, Тридогнайт и Оуэн Лайонс заключили сделку: отряды Братства будут охранять радиостанцию от супермутантов, а Тридогнайт будет вести эфир и заниматься обслуживанием. Его радиопередача отчасти способствовала пополнению рядов Братства новобранцами. Видя, что Лайонс тратит ресурсы не так, как планировалось, не следует кодексу и изначальным целям своей миссии, некоторые члены Братства Стали начали высказывать своё недовольство. Они видели, что старейшина стал слишком много внимания уделять потребностями местных жителей, вместо того, чтобы вернуться к выполнению исходной задачи — сбору довоенных знаний и технологий. В их глазах он делался посмешищем и предателем, а некоторые даже обвиняли старейшину в измене. Другая же часть Братства, в основном новобранцы, одобряли политику Лайонса, а сам Оуэн категорически отказывался бросить жителей Пустоши на произвол судьбы. Споры и разногласия внутри организации постепенно нарастали. На момент первой половины 2277 года противостояние дошло до апогея. Приверженцы старого курса во главе с паладином Каденом, отслужившим более двадцати лет бок о бок с Лайонсом, делают заявление: они не могут терпеть политику старейшины и отказываются ему подчиняться. Произошёл раскол Братства. Каден и его сторонники, являвшиеся более опытными солдатами, ушли из Цитадели, прихватив значительную часть оборудования и припасов. Они основались в Форт Индепенденс, объявив себя «Изгоями», и ввели новую систему титулов: писцы стали специалистами, рыцари — защитниками, а паладины — хранителями. Следствием этого раскола стала потеря Братством основной части роботизированной боевой техники и материалов, необходимых для производства и ремонта оружия и брони, а также большей части высокотехнологичного и тяжёлого вооружения. В связи с трудностью поиска, создания новых частей и ремонта лазерного оружия, а также из-за отсутствия поставок с Западного побережья, многие воины Братства стали использовать традиционное огнестрельное оружие. В итоге Братству Стали пришлось свернуть широкомасштабную военную деятельность в регионе и ограничиваться лишь точечными ударами по супермутантам, в то время как Изгои сохранили возможность посылать небольшие и хорошо вооружённые отряды на поиски технологий и материалов. Несмотря на взаимную вражду, Изгои и Братство не стремятся нападать друг на друга или устраивать какие-либо диверсии; каждая группировка сосредоточена на своей миссии. Но если патрули Братства и Изгоев встретятся в пустоши, начнётся смертельная перестрелка, которая закончится уничтожением одной из сторон. Во второй половине 2277 года Одинокий Путник, сын двух ключевых учёных проекта «Чистота», смог частично восстановить научный коллектив, зачистить мемориал Джефферсона от сил супермутантов и приступить к восстановительным работам в комплексе, когда в ход событий вмешался Анклав: десант на винтокрылах захватил установку. Но отцу Одинокого Путника, Джеймсу, который в тот момент находился в командном центре, удалось ценой своей жизни заблокировать очиститель. Большинство же учёных вместе с Одиноким Путником бежали через подземный коллектор. Анклав окружил мемориал силовыми барьерами и стянул дополнительные подкрепления, в то время как учёные, пробравшись под землёй до Цитадели, смогли заручиться поддержкой Братства. Доктор Ли, имеющая большой опыт в области исследования и применения ядерного синтеза, примкнула к команде писцов, пытающихся восстановить работоспособность Либерти Прайма, старейшина Лайонс начал подготовку к войне. План Анклава по распространению модифицированного ВРЭ с помощью установки оказался под угрозой срыва, так как ГЭКК, без которого нельзя было запустить очиститель, находился в Убежище 87, и Братство Стали отправило туда Одинокого Путника. Как выяснится, это было то самое «гнездо», откуда супермутанты распространились по всей Пустоши. Получив ГЭКК, на пути к выходу из Убежища Путник попал в засаду Анклава, и был переправлен на винтокрыле в Рэйвен-Рок — основную базу Анклава на восточном побережье (по другим данным, база находится на территории Восточного содружества, в нескольких милях от содружества Колумбия). Следующим утром полковник Отем допросил Путника, желая получить код для запуска очистителя. К этому моменту солдаты Анклава уже доставили ГЭКК в мемориал Джефферсона и подключили к системе комплекса. В ходе последовавшего разговора с президентом Эдемом Одинокий Путник смог запустить процедуру самоуничтожения компьютера и комплекса в целом, а сам спешно эвакуировался оттуда. В это время, несколько винтокрылов успели покинуть базу, остальные же члены Анклава погибли при взрывах, пожарах и/или похоронены под завалами. После того, как Одинокий Путник вернулся в Цитадель, Лайонс дал команду использовать Либерти Прайм и элитный отряд «Львиный Прайд» для немедленной атаки на мемориал Джефферсона. Перед битвой Сара Лайонс торжественно приняла Одинокого Путника в свой отряд, сделав его полноправным членом команды. Активировав Либерти Прайм и перегрузив его краном через стены Цитадели, группа выдвинулась в сторону очистителя. Сразу после этого началась контратака Анклава в виде ударов артиллерии, винтокрылов и пехоты, но робот показал колоссальную огневую мощь, с лёгкостью уничтожая все препятствия. Львиный Прайд следовал за роботом, отдавая ему первостепенную роль в уничтожении неприятеля. При подходе к мемориалу Либерти Прайм заметил силовое поле, проанализировал его и, дотронувшись руками-манипуляторами до установок, инициировал перегрузку фотонного резонанса, тем самым полностью выведя из строя барьер вокруг очистителя. «Львиный Прайд» с Либерти Праймом остались снаружи комплекса для сдерживания сил Анклава, в то время как Одинокий Путник и Страж Лайонс проникли в здание мемориала. Неизвестно кто запустил установку, но очиститель был запущен. Начался процесс очистки воды. Broken Steel Упоминание в Fallout 4 В 2280 году Братство отправило в Содружество первую разведывательную группу, которой был поручен поиск технологий. Отряд с блеском справился с задачей. Он доставил несколько ящиков, доверху набитых довоенными артефактами и историческими документами. Fallout: New Vegas right|250 px Братство на пустоши Мохаве представляет собой остатки экспедиции Элайджи, посланной с западного побережья к дамбе Гувера. Дамба в этот момент была уже занята войсками НКР. Старейшина Элайджа обратил своё внимание на электростанцию ГЕЛИОС Один и приказал Братству оборонять её. После кровопролитных боёв Братство Стали было выбито со станции и скрылось в старых бункерах Хидден-Вэли. Новый руководитель, старейшина Макнамара, избрал изоляционистскую политику — Братство держится в тени, не предпринимает военных действий, пределы бункера покидают только разведчики и снабженцы вроде Вероники. Также, если Курьер выполнит несколько заданий, то старейшина Макнамара (или сместивший его при помощи Курьера паладин Хардин) наградит его званием паладина Братства Стали, научит носить силовую броню и вручит комплект брони T-45d. Ещё одно отделение Братства Стали, к востоку от Мохаве, упоминает Цезарь. Писцы этого отделения были захвачены Легионом в плен, и по словам Цезаря, они даже не помнят имени основателя Братства Роджера Мэксона (вероятно, они были из Среднезападного Братства Стали или всё же в Братстве окончательно перестали учить историю, чем ещё в первом Fallout возмущалась София). Fallout 4 [[Файл:FO4 BOS logo flags.jpg|thumb|Логотип Братства на флаге в Fallout 4.]] В 2282 году юный Артур Мэксон, сын паладина Джонатана Мэксона убивает супермутанта Пастыря, не дав ему сплотить вокруг себя супермутантов Столичной Пустоши. Когда весть об этом подвиге дошла до старейшин на западном побережье, они поняли, что Мэксон готов принять на себя командование и заново объединить разрозненные силы Братства Стали на восточном побережье. В 2283 году Артур Мэксон в возрасте шестнадцати лет, будучи единственным потомком основателя Братства Роджера Мэксона, сумел воссоединить Столичное отделение с Изгоями, после чего связался с западным отделением в Лост-Хиллз, которые утвердили его кандидатуру в должности старейшины. В 2284 году в Содружество был направлен второй разведывательный отряд — «Артемида» ( ). Отряд прибыл на место, но через шесть часов после высадки связь с ним прервалась. В Братстве официально их признали пропавшими без вести, предположительно погибшими. В январе 2287 года, после нескольких месяцев пути, границу Содружества пересёк третий разведывательный отряд — «Гладиус» ( ) — это отряд паладина Данса. В течении нескольких месяцев отряд нёс потери, пытаясь исследовать различные объекты в регионе. С октября скриптор отряда начал регистрировать необычные энергетические всплески: нерегулярные, кратковременные, на крайне высоких частотах и в строго определённых местах. Довоенные технологии, как источник сигналов, исключаются — а значит тот, кто вызывает эту аномалию, может представлять для Братства угрозу. После завершения квеста «Воссоединение» в Содружество на дирижабле «Придвен» прибывают основные силы Братства — это силы того же самого подразделения Братства Стали, что ранее действовало в Столичной Пустоши. Причина их прибытия — сообщения разведотряда Данса, исследовавшего аномальные сигналы в Содружестве. Возглавляет экспедицию сам Артур Мэксон, на дирижабле он привозит Либерти Прайм, работоспособность которого пока полностью восстановить не удалось. Из терминала на базе Братства можно узнать, что предыдущий старейшина, Оуэн Лайонс, скончался через некоторое время после окончания событий Broken Steel, а его дочь, Сара, погибла спустя несколько лет. Сразу после прибытия войска Братства зачищают от диких гулей Бостонский аэропорт и делают его основной базой в регионе. Также Братство укрепляет ранее основанные пункты и разбивает новые по всей территории Содружества для осуществления контроля над территорией, к примеру как Контрольная точка «Эхо». В распоряжении Братства на 2287 год имеется доступ к силовой броне, винтокрылам, дирижаблям, равно как и аналогичным технологиям Братства в Fallout 3. Большую часть техники и оборудования Братство получило и создало после захвата базы ВВС «Адамс». Стоит заметить, что идеологическая линия Братства заметно отличается от той, что была при старейшине Лайонсе. Вернувшись к истокам кодекса, Восточное Братство не оказывает никакой помощи местному населению, напротив, Братство вполне может отобрать силой урожай у местных фермеров в своих целях, но при этом ферма перейдет под защиту Братства. Также в Братстве куда сильнее стала выражена ксенофобия — воины Братства полны ненависти к мутантам и синтам. Выживший может вступить в Братство, которое будет оказывать ему техническую и военную поддержку. В противном случае рано или поздно Выжившему придётся противостоять Братству и уничтожить Аэропорт. Структура Братства [[Файл:Paladin.jpg|thumb|Паладин Братства в Fallout]] Члены Братства Стали имеют различные звания. Эта система в разных региональных отделениях Братства была устроена по-разному. Единым осталось следующее деление: старейшины руководят Братством, писцы занимаются изучением технологий, паладины сражаются с оружием в руках. Новобранцев называют «послушниками» или «посвящёнными», они проходят подготовку; после этого их повышают до сквайров (оруженосцев). Если сквайры хорошо проявят себя, то их могут повысить до рыцарей (рыцари осуществляют технологии «в металле», то есть являются механиками и инженерами). После долгой службы и получения достаточного опыта, лучшие рыцари становятся паладинами — военной элитой Братства. Каждый из них владеет собственным энергетическим оружием и особыми силовыми доспехами. В отличие от рыцарей древних преданий, членов Братства не интересуют слабые и беззащитные — они предпочитают скрывать, сохранять и развивать свои технологии. Мотивы их зачастую неясны, а обращаться с ними нужно очень осторожно. Наиболее подробная военная иерархия Братства приводилась в Fallout Tactics: Также распространена должность писца. Писцы отвечают за копирование древних знаний, сохранение ныне существующих технологий и даже за испытания новых устройств. Писцы практически не покидают пределы бункеров, однако иногда призываются на полевые испытания или для выполнения заданий, выходящих за рамки умений обычных солдат. По информации из Fallout 3, делятся на три ордена: Значения званий (пехота) Послушники — это будущее Братства. Они были рождены и выросли в Братстве, они получают лучшее образование и тренировки по владению оружием, насколько это возможно. Когда послушник достигает возраста девятнадцати лет, он должен выбрать свой путь: стать писцом или рыцарем (хотя он может позднее изменить этот выбор). Послушники тратят большую часть своего времени на учёбу, задание по их обучению распределено между паладинами, рыцарями и писцами. В свободное от учёбы время послушники выполняют не очень почетную, но все же необходимую работу, такую как поддержка чистоты на базе и приготовление пищи. Это помогает послушникам выполнять полезную для Братства работу и чувствовать ответственность уже с раннего возраста. Послушники редко покидают пределы безопасного бункера из-за своей ценности для Братства. Младший рыцарь/писец. Братство широко использует систему наставничества, каждый новый младший рыцарь получает наставника, который работает с ним и наблюдает за его прогрессом. После трёхгодичного периода, когда наставник удостоверяется в том, что младший рыцарь/писец готов, он повышает его до рыцаря/писца. Система наставничества помогает усилить узы товарищества внутри Братства. Младший рыцарь/писец работает вместе с обычными рыцарями/писцами, выполняя ту же работу, что и они, в инженерных/исследовательских бригадах. Младший паладин. Рыцари, которые проявляют значительные боевые навыки, переводятся в отряды паладинов, где они становятся младшими паладинами. Младшие паладины служат в специальных отрядах под присмотром старшего паладина. Они проводят два года в звании младших паладинов, постоянно тренируясь в боевых искусствах, обучаясь военному делу. После чего, если они хорошо проявили себя, наставник повышает их до паладинов и переводит во взвод паладинов. В ином случае они снова становятся рыцарями. Младшие паладины Западного Братства никогда не видели реального боя, они проводят все свое время в учёбе. Рыцарь. Ответственны за всё производство технологии Братства и организованы в бригады разной численности, в зависимости от масштабов проекта. Рыцари служат в Братстве строителями, механиками, плотниками, сантехниками и выполняют практически всю остальную физическую работу. Каждый рыцарь через некоторое время получает подопечного младшего рыцаря, для которого он становится наставником. Рыцари тратят своё время на две задачи: производство и боевые тренировки. Хотя рыцари редко видят бой, так как военные нужды Братства обычно обеспечиваются маленькими группами паладинов, они всё же могут обеспечить мощный резерв хорошо тренированных бойцов. Писец. Являются исследователями, хранителями истории и разработчиками Братства. Писцы, как и рыцари, работают вместе в бригадах требуемого проектом размера. Младших писцов обычно перемещают между бригадами, чтобы они получили знания во всех областях исследований Братства, до тех пор, пока они не проявят себя должным образом в одной из них. Писцы ответственны за исследования Братства и в естественных, и в социальных науках. Управляющие проектом назначаются писцом-мастером. Писцы также ответственны за организацию медицинского обслуживания. Посвящённые, которые хотят заняться медицинской карьерой, служат младшими писцами в медицинском отделении. Паладин. Основную массу времени паладины тратят, патрулируя, охраняя, находясь на задании и повышая свои боевые навыки на тренировках. Паладины объединены в отряды из шести человек, руководимые старшим паладином. Каждый отряд автономен, но несколько отрядов могут легко действовать вместе, координируя атаку благодаря рациям, встроенным в их шлемы. Паладины — единственные, кто носит силовую броню Братства, и они обычно имеют наиболее мощное вооружение. Старший рыцарь. Рыцари, проявившие некоторые административные способности, и которые не требуются в качестве бойцов, повышаются до звания старшего рыцаря. Старшие рыцари ответственны за все внутреннее управление в Братстве. Каждая рабочая бригада рыцарей возглавляется старшим рыцарем. Старшие рыцари также занимаются утилизацией отходов, заготовкой еды, экономикой и торговлей, проверкой наличия всего необходимого и т. п. Старшие рыцари также ответственны за складские помещения и распределение припасов. Старшие рыцари настолько сильно затребованы в функционировании инфраструктуры Братства, что они редко видят бой. Старшие рыцари избираются из обычных рыцарей рыцарями-мастерами. Старшие рыцари также могут быть личными ассистентами старейшин. Старший паладин. Являются лидерами отрядов паладинов и избираются за свои тактические и лидерские способности. Они ответственны за тренировки и моральный облик паладинов под их командованием и ведут их в бой. Старшие паладины избираются паладином-генералом. Мастер-рыцарь — ответственен за всё обеспечение существования Братства и тратит большую часть своего времени на координирование старших рыцарей, удостоверяясь, что в общем всё идёт нормально. Мастер-рыцарь избирается из старших рыцарей старейшинами. Мастер-писец — ответственен за координирование всей научной работы Братства. Мастер-писец составляет списки членов бригад и назначает управляющих проектом, от которых он получает рапорты о ходе работ. Мастер-писец также имеет номинальный контроль над всем медицинским отделением и может назначать главного медицинского офицера. Мастер-писец избирается из писцов старейшинами. Паладин-генерал — ответственен за управление отрядами паладинов Братства, так как является главным военным стратегом. Паладин-генерал назначает старших паладинов и определяет состав отрядов. Старейшины. Братством руководят пять человек, четверо старейшин и высший старейшина. Старейшины выбираются на восьмигодичный срок, но циклично, то есть одного старейшину переизбирают каждые два года. Эта система создана для обеспечения преемственности управления, поэтому невозможно неожиданное изменение политики и организации Братства в результате выборов. Старейшины тратят своё время, разрабатывая политические решения и обсуждая лучший путь развития для Братства. Высший старейшина — является высшим представителем Братства, который тратит своё время на общение с различными братьями и доведением их проблем до старейшин. Номинально он также ответственен за всё функционирование Братства и некоторую часть дня посвящает общению с мастером-рыцарем, мастером-писцом и паладином-генералом. Высший старейшина также занят обдумыванием того, в каком направлении двигается Братство и каково должно быть его будущее. Высший Старейшина избирается пожизненно, хотя может быть смещён по результатам всеобщего референдума, инициируемого в случае соответствующего запроса всех четверых членов Совета. Высший старейшина не вмешивается в обсуждения и решения Братства, хотя имеет право голосования в случае, когда голоса в Совете поделились на две равные части. Высший Старейшина также считается «отцом» Братства, и любой брат может поделиться с ним своей проблемой. Значения званий (воздушный флот) Воздушный флот есть только у восточного отделения Братства Стали. Состоит из боевых винтокрылов и бронированного военного дирижабля «Придвен». Пилот-послушник — рядовой пилот винтокрыла, который ещё осваивает своё дело, но самостоятельно управляет транспортом и в поддержке других винтокрылов может полететь на воздушную зачистку местности, выполняя обязанности полноценного пилота. Пилот — основное и часто встречающиеся звание, говорящее о том что пилот уже полностью окончил своё обучение и готов летать на крупные зачистки территорий, стреляя по ближайшим целям из бортового оружия, а также координируя десант, который высаживает на пункте назначения. Пилот по приказу летит на штурм, а вне боевое время патрулирует периметр с воздуха. В остальное время занимается ремонтом летальных аппаратов. Рыцарь-пилот — «офицер» воздушного флота, обладающий высокими полномочиями, и выполняющий важную роль в патрулировании с воздуха, возглавляя координацию десанта. Капитан-пилот — глава воздушного флота Братства, является основным стратегом и командиром, а также главным следящим за состоянием лётной техники. Выдаёт и координирует практически все задания пилотов и десантных войск. Отвечает за всю дисциплину своих подчинённых, внимательно следя за правилами и исполнением приказов. Сам находится в подчинении только у старейшин Братства, поэтому следит не только за заданиями пилотов винтокрылов, но и других военных. Эмблема Братства Эмблема Братства Стали символизирует каждое из званий. Меч олицетворяет собой паладинов, крылья — старейшин (они управляют движением меча), шестерёнки — три ордена писцов — Меч, Перо, Щит. Круг олицетворяет единство Братства. Другое толкование эмблемы таково: * Крылья — надежда на будущее. * Меч — способность защититься, военная мощь Братства. * Шестерёнки — технический прогресс как двигатель системы. Появление Братство Стали появляется во всех играх [[Серия игр Fallout|серии Fallout]]. За кулисами * Организацию из Fallout придумал Скотт Кэмпбелл. Идея навеяна игрой Wasteland, в которой присутствует организация «Стражи Старого Порядка» из локации «Цитадель Стражей»''The Origins of Fallout''.. * По словам Л. Боярского, запланированная для Fallout 2 мобильная крепость армии Создателя представляла командный центр, который создали Братство Стали, потомок Джейкорена и небольшая группа элитарных лидеров, которые заключили тайный альянс для обмена оружием, технологиями и безопасностью. Протагонисту предлагалось разоблачить их или уничтожить, но затем разработчики решили, что эта идея слишком сырая и отвергли данную версию''RPG Codex Interview: ''It wasn’t the Master’s, it was the BoS mobile command center. They created/ran the lobotomite army that was an early threat to the player. The 'Fallout 2' comic cover loading screen was an illustration of a scene we had envisioned where the player was being overcome by lobotomites when a desert ranger showed up to (hopefully) help. It came from the first draft of the FO2 story: The BoS and Vault 13’s overseer’s descendant (and a small group of elite leaders) had made a secret alliance to exchange tech for weapons, safety, etc, and you had to expose or stop them. It was decided that it wasn’t strong enough, so we scrapped it and came up with the version that actually was made.. Галерея FO1 Brotherhood of Steel emblem 1.png|Эмблема Братства Стали в Fallout FO1 Brotherhood of Steel marker.png|Знак Братства Стали в Fallout FO4 BOS flag.png|Флаг Братства в Fallout 4 Concept08B.jpg|Силовая броня Братства Concept09B.jpg|Цитадель (концепт-арт) Concept10B.jpg|Суперкувалда / Разведброня (концепт-арт) Concept11B.jpg|Писец Братства / Старейшина (концепт-арт) Paladin.jpg|Паладин Братства в силовой броне Т-51b Fallout New Vegas T-51b.jpg|Патруль Братства в Хидден-Вэли BOSvertibird.jpg|Фокс стоит перед винтокрылом Братства, заходящим на посадку TrainingMidwesternBrotherhoodOfSteel.png|Тренировка племенных новобранцев в Среднезападном Братстве GroupMidwesternBrotherhoodOfSteel.png|Человек и супермутант из Братства со Среднего Запада Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel.jpg|Солдат Среднезападного Братства Стали BOS logo (gold).jpg|Символ Братства Ambush bos.jpg|Братство в засаде Ссылки * Художественная история Братства * [http://www.fallout-archives.com/files/bos.rar Полная история Братства (из библии Fallout), переведённая] * История Восточного Братства Стали Примечания cs:Bratrstvo Oceli de:Stählerne Bruderschaft en:Brotherhood of Steel es:Hermandad del Acero fr:Confrérie de l'Acier it:Confraternita d'Acciaio ja:Brotherhood of Steel lt:Plieno Brolija ko:브라더후드 오브 스틸 nl:Brotherhood of Steel pl:Bractwo Stali pt-br:Brotherhood of Steel uk:Братство Сталі zh:鋼鐵兄弟會 Категория:Братство Стали Категория:Организации Fallout Категория:Организации Fallout 2 Категория:Организации Fallout 3 Категория:Организации Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Организации Fallout 4